1 ADM
I. Centre City was alight with celebration. It had been exactly one year since the formation of the Coruscanti Republic. It was aptly named "Formation Day", marking the establishment of both the government and planet of New Coruscant. The celebrations were a deep contrast from the event that was held just a week earlier. The earlier event marked the first anniversary of the Dimensional Meld. The cataclysmic event that cost trillions upon trillions of lives was remembered with a week of mourning on Coruscant. The mourning period was ended with Formation Day, adhering to how the Coruscanti people recovered from the disasters of the past. Their neighbors on Koft had largely kept to themselves over the past year. Coruscanti officials pushed to open relations with them, but none of their invitations were answered. Supreme Chancellor BMD was aware that many Koftians still held a mistrust of many of the Coruscanti people. The Supreme Chancellor was one of the more antagonized people. That being so, he usually attempted to stay out of the diplomatic process. Senators of the Coruscanti Senate usually sent the messages. Although many believe that the Koftian government intercepts these messages before they reached Koftians who would be more lenient to listen, there was no way of proving this. And so, New Coruscant went on with business as usual. The foremost of Coruscant's political leaders believed that Koft would eventually contact the Republic. With that, their government established the Diplomatic Corps, which patrolled right outside Coruscanti boundaries. If any attempt was made to reach Coruscant, the Diplomatic Corps would immediately be on it. Thus far, no conflicts had arisen among Coruscant's citizens. Even among the Jedi and Sith Orders, issues had yet to befall bloodshed and outright assaults. The two factions wanted to expand their numbers, but given the fact that the two were already numerous, Chancellor BMD decided to restrict the Orders' recruitment. Both factions could not accept anymore apprentices than they already had. ---- Chancellor BMD walked down the corridors of the Republic Senate Building. The large, oval-shaped building was constructed several months ago to accommodate the growing numbers of Senators from the various regions of Coruscant. Yet, with more and more factions splitting into more manageable groups, more Senators were needed. In fact, the Senate had recently commissioned a new Senate Building to be constructed nearby to support the growing number of public officials. The current building would be converted into the new headquarters for the Republic's military. The Chancellor continued his journey to the building's entrance. He glanced casually at the regal adornments of the Senate Building's walls. Blue and gold colors filled the hallways, and artwork depicted long gone leaders of the past, who were still respected by many public officials. BMD did not particularly care for them, but if the Senators wanted to pay tribute to the dead, he did not mind. As he neared the entrance, BMD saw his escort. He mentally sighed. The Chancellor never liked the idea of having an armed detail trailing him as if he were weak and fragile. Yet, his publicist stressed the need to keep up appearances. The Senators all had their own personal escorts, so if BMD were to go without, it would make him look arrogant. Although it had been a year, he was still getting used to running a democracy and the fact that the public would be watching his every move. The lead member of the escort team stepped forward to greet BMD as he neared. She was tall, had long, black hair, and fair, almost pale-looking skin. She wore a dark blue uniform, matching those of the Republic's armed forces. The only difference was that she did not wear the black gloves and carried no weapons. If BMD did not know Shanoa, he would question her usefulness as a guard for not carrying any protection. Yet, Shanoa was a glyph master. Glyph masters were very rare, and Shanoa was the only glyph user BMD knew of. They embedded glyphs of power directly into both arms, which would project certain weapons or magic depending on the selected glyph. Although he hadn't seen her in action, BMD decided it best to keep his distance when she did choose to use her mysterious powers. "Chancellor," Shanoa bowed deeply. Her face was expressionless and she spoke softly. "Are you ready to depart, sir?" "Yes, Shanoa. Let's go," BMD said. Shanoa was an interesting person. She never really showed any genuine emotion under any circumstance. BMD speculated it was due to her training, but she neglected to speak about her past. Military protocol allowed her to keep her privacy, but it did not stop BMD from feeling curious. Shanoa nodded to the other three guards. Unlike her, they were armed with lightweight sub-machine guns that looked more akin to blaster rifles. Yet, BMD knew they shot solid projectiles rather than blaster bolts, considering Republic weaponry was still slowly transitioning back to blasters from conventional firearms. The three guards took point and led the Chancellor and Shanoa out of the Senate Building. The pack stepped out into the crowded streets lit by Coruscant's Sun. They made their way to BMD's personal luxury airspeeder. Airspeeders were much more abundant these days than even several months ago. There were still many land-based automobiles, but recent technological advances, and an influx of resources from the colonized moons of Coruscant, allowed cheaper production of airspeeders, which would certainly render the land speeders obsolete. The colonization of two moons of Coruscant was a huge success. Since they both had breathable atmospheres, colonization had been an easier task than expected. BMD hoped the Senate would approve measures to colonize other large moons in orbit around Coruscant. Although they did not have breathable atmospheres, BMD hoped to begin terraforming projects to remedy the issue. Sitting comfortably in the speeder, Shanoa gave the signal for the driver to proceed. Lifting off the ground, the speeder gradually made its way into the flow of traffic heading southward. In the distance, BMD noted the Jedi Temple, their destination. Adjacent to the Jedi Temple was the large park. Fellowship Square separated the Jedi Temple from the Sith Temple. It was ironic, and BMD believed the man who laid the plans for the Park had done it as a joke of very poor taste. Yet, there was merit to the idea. The Jedi and Sith were very similar and very different at the same time. In fact, if the Sith did not dress so darkly and did not only carry red lightsabers, commoners probably would not be able to tell the difference between the two factions. The speeder made its way to the Jedi Temple, evading the trappings of the regular flow of traffic. Rush hour had yet to arrive, so the drive was smooth and quick. By the time the speeder had made it to the steps of the Temple, Bastila was already waiting for its arrival. The speeder came to a stop, allowing the Jedi to enter. She took her seat next to BMD, smiling to him. She nodded to Shanoa, who bowed slightly. Once seated, Shanoa again gave the signal for the speeder to proceed. Bastila sat back in the chair and turned to BMD. "You'll have to come in one day. You can't always hide from it," Bastila grinned. "I'm pretty sure I'll scare the apprentices if I do. So much Dark Side energy would probably make them go insane," BMD chuckled. She gave him a playful shove. "You shouldn't even joke about that, BMD," She shook her head, but continued to smile. "Why not? It's probably true," BMD snickered. "Tell you what, you take a tour of the Sith Temple, and I'll visit the Jedi Temple and even say hello to Masters Windu and Yoda." "I doubt that will likely happen," "Which event?" "Both," Bastila laughed. She glanced at Shanoa, who sat quietly, looking out the window. "Shanoa, what do you think? Should the Supreme Chancellor here have any reason to fear entering the Jedi Temple?" Shanoa blinked. She was silent for a moment, but shrugged. "I'm sorry, Master Shan, but I'm afraid I do not know too much about the Chancellor's history concerning the Jedi Order," Shanoa said. "Oh? I'm quite curious, Shanoa. You've been around us for quite some time now. What exactly do you think of us and our antics?" Bastila asked. "Be honest, I doubt we'd be offended." "From what I 'do' understand about the Jedi and Sith Orders, the two are not exactly allies. The Chancellor seems to be aligned greatly with the Sith while you, Master Shan, are a Jedi. You make a very odd couple," Shanoa said. "Odd indeed," BMD chuckled. "We apologize for what we have to put you through." "I don't see why you would need to apologize, sir. I'm simply here to keep you out of harm's way," Shanoa said. "And we're glad for that," Bastila said. She flashed a smile to Shanoa and turned to BMD. "Darling, I was wondering about what you thought about the plans to explore the outer reaches of the system." "Exploration? Gods, people are way too eager to expand. We've been here for a year, and now everyone feels like there's not enough room to breathe...," BMD sighed. Bastila gave him a thoughtful look, but waited until he provided her with a concrete answer. He gave her a glance and shrugged. "I don't know, love. It sounds like a good way to find more resources. Since peace has finally set in, the Ministry of Health and Public Safety has suggested that the population is going to experience a boom." "Wouldn't be a bad idea for us to be a part of that," Bastila said softly. She leaned closer to BMD, who shook his head with a grin. "Why I ask is because I'm thinking about volunteering for the project." "What? Why? The exploration project is meant for space-obsesseed explorers and scientists. I doubt it would be something that interests you, love," BMD said. "Oh? And you know exactly what interests me, do you?" Bastila teased. BMD gave a slight sigh, and Bastila sobered a bit before continuing. "I actually really do want to be a part of this. The Council believes it would be in the Republic's best interests to send a Master." "They just want to keep you from me," BMD said with a bit of bitterness. "BMD...," Bastila soothed. "Don't be like that. You know the Council has no control of our relationship." "If that were true, we'd be married," BMD snapped. "So many rules. So many restrictions." "We're slow to change, BMD. You know that too," Bastila said. She laid her head against his shoulder and stared out the window. "I want to be a part of this, love. I'm going to be a part of this. But I want you to be okay with it." BMD sat in silence for a moment. He knew that if he allowed Bastila to go, she'd be gone for weeks, maybe months or even years. Space tech was still recovering to Faraway standards, but it would be years before they would recover completely. Could he deal with Bastila being away for so long? What if something happened and the mission went awry? BMD didn't know. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Bastila," BMD muttered. "But if this is what you want. I won't stop you." "BMD, I'll come back. I promise," She brushed the back of her hand across BMD's cheek. She gave a slight grin when he turned to her. "Just don't find someone younger and more attractive while I'm gone, okay?" BMD snorted and shook his head. II. "Dr. Slantai, you're saying that you don't have adequate funding to complete the project, then," the man said, leaning forward slightly from his comfortable leather chair. "It's not that I don't have adequate funding, it's the lack of staff. I'm a genius, but not even I'' can do this alone," the doctor replied. Dr. Kelv Slantai hailed from the former Dominaria dimension. Curiously, the doctor was a man of medicine during his time among a society of sorcerers and warriors. He, along with Rach, Holli, Mic, and Le, were all chosen to become Paragons for the Elder Gods during the Dimensional Wars. Since the end of the First Dimensional War, Kelv had retreated to his home on Dominaria to continue his research on the magical limits of certain species. Whether it was how the species utilized or reacted to magic, Dr. Slantai had come close to cataloguing almost every species on Dominaria. Unfortunately, the Second Dimensional War had reached his home by then. Forced into battle once more, he begrudgingly abandoned his research, vowing to return to it once the war ended. The doctor never got the chance. Once BMD had been defeated on Centre Dimension, the fallen Elder God Ramas attacked the Dimensional Alliance. The Essence Pillars crumbled and caused the destruction of countless dimensions. Dominaria was one of the first to collapse. Countless years of research was lost. Although he regretted that he never got to truly complete his research, Kelv was not bothered by it at the present. He had decided long ago to move on with his delvings, possibly exploring new fields of research and study. However, once the Arcane University chanced on the former Paragon's achievements, they attempted to persuade him to continue the research he had left behind. The man sitting across the desk from Kelv was a middle-aged magister by the name of Bouris Glaxon. He came from Azeroth and was a war mage during both the First and Second Dimensional Wars. Appointed to the post of Overseer of Magical Studies by Grand Magister Antonidas, Glaxon hoped to enlist the aid of Dr. Slantai. "We've plenty of young, inquisitive magi willing to help you, doctor," Bouris said. "I'm sure they'll be more than adequate assistants." "The young are just that, though. Too ''young. They lack the knowledge and patience it requires to truly understand the limits of each species. Not only that, but I doubt you'd approve of my methods. They're not for the faint of heart," Kelv replied. "We understand as a man of medicine, certain procedures are performed in order to access a being's full potential. The University is ready to give you free reign in order to gain the best possible understanding for each and every race we hope to study. You'll also be able to pick and choose your aides. The University has a wide selection. Peoples of all walks of life, of all species, and of all ranges of knowledge, I assure you," Bouris pressed. The doctor tilted his head in thought. It was an enticing offer. The University had access to resources Slantai never could have dreamed of having during his tenure on Dominaria. In addition, the University was backed by the Koftian government. Such research was surely to the benefit of the Koftian Planetary Watch. Militaries always had fat wallets. Kelv would be comfortable for a very long time if he agreed. And he was given free reign. The experiments he could conduct... "I hate to rush these things, Doctor, but we do need to get an answer from you as soon as possible," Glaxon said, snapping Slantai out of his reverie. The doctor blinked and nodded. "Of course. We're all busy people. And I'm sure the University's patrons are eager to work with me," Kelv said. "So you agree then?" Glaxon's eyebrows rose over his steely blue eyes. "Yes, yes. Just give me several days to interview potential candidates" Kelv waved a dismissive hand. "Wonderful! I'll let the Grand Magister know. We'll have a laboratory set aside for you right away. Oh, and a dormitory, adn you'll need an identification-," Glaxon began to ramble. "Right, well I'll have to take a tour of the campus. Perhaps I'll find someone to assist me," Kelv cut in. He rose from his seat. Glaxon nodded and did likewise. "Allow me to summon an escort. He or she will be able to help point out our campus' various facilities and points of interest," Glaxon moved out from behind his desk, but Kelv held up a hand. "Just let your security know I'll be roaming the campus. Escorts usually get in my way. I don't think such an impression would be beneficial to my decision," Kelv gave a slight grin. "Of course, of course. Enjoy then. Please, let anyone of us know if you need anything," Glaxon gave Kelv a slight bow. "It will be a pleasure working with you, Doctor. Kelv nodded and left the Overseer's office. The hallway leading to the office basked in the light pouring through the large windows that spanned the length of the hall. At the opposite end, the hall ended into the Grand Library. As Kelv walked into the library area, the buzz of activity wafted over him. Unlike conventional libraries, where silence and serenity was treasured above all else, the Grand Library of the Arcane University was more akin to a social spot than a place of study. The studious were expected to have mastered a basic sound-dampening spell in order to continue on with their studies despite their busy surroundings. Desks were strewn throughout the complex, the occupied ones were enveloped in a faint aura that denoted the students' magical fields. As the doctor gazed around at the various patrons, there were truly many types of beings of all size and ages. Most were notably human, but there were some curious beings that even Kelv had never encountered before. Finding himself at the center of the library complex, Kelv stood and gazed around. He studied certain patrons carefully, others, he simply glanced over. He would actually have to talk to potential candidates if he were to effectively choose one, but for now he simply wanted to watch. One of the first rules in any process of decision-making was to fully examine an object before getting analytical. Should something, or in this case - someone-, seem uninteresting, there was no reason to pursue the matter. The doctor did this with everything he encountered. Some may see it as a somewhat cold gesture when dealing with living beings, but Kelv paid it no mind. After all, in the end, he was making the decision, not them. Kelv glanced quickly to his left as a young woman drew near. She glanced at him and quickly excused herself as she made her way past him. The doctor considered for a moment, but then called out for her attention. "Excuse me, miss," Kelv said. The woman turned around to address him. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked. She wore the traditional blue and lavender robes of the University. The flowing robes were made of fine shimmersilk, and had noticable silver lining etched across its surface. The seal of the Arcane University was clearly visible on her chest. Tucked under one arm was a couple of old tomes, and draped across the opposing shoulder was a bag with assumedly personal effects. Kelv noticed the gnarled staff strapped to her back as well. It looked crude and ancient. The doctor wondered why mages still insisted on using staves. True magical power came from within the being. However, certain staves were known to have certain magical properties that enhanced the spellcaster's magic, but those were rare and tethered to their now defunct homeworlds. At any rate, the young woman's staff was probably a memento more than a magical tool. "I'm conducting interviews of the more prominent researchers who walk the halls of this Library. I was wondering if there were any in particular you suggest that I should approach," Kelv said. The woman blinked, and was silent for a moment. She considered for a moment before answering. "Well, there's Overseer Glaxon. He's the foremost Magister when dealing with the study of all things arcane. However, I'm sure you already knew that, considering you just left his office," she said. Kelv cocked an eye. So she had noticed him. Perhaps there were not many people who were likely to have an audience with the Overseer of Magical Studies. "I see. Well, I was wondering if there were any other candidates you deem appropriate," "Candidates. If Magister Glaxon was not appropriate enough for an interview, I've a feeling you're not interested in mere interviews. I'd say you're here for something much more important. At least in your eyes," the woman shifted, hugging the tomes to her. Kelv nodded. "You're right. My time here is going to be very important. I'm also not here for interviews of the journalistic genre, but of recruitment," Kelv said. "Tell me, Miss..." "Hawke. Bethany Hawke," she said. "Alright, Bethany Hawke. What is it you are studying here at this University?" "I've been placed in the Elemental Class of Magi. However, there has been discussion that I also take Entropic classes as well. You see, on Thedas, we magi were not thought highly of. It was difficult to get any real instruction on magic. My father was the only one who could teach me anything, but I was never really given any formal education on any particular school of magic. My tenure here has allowed me to experience other classes of magic. I seem to have a way with both Entropy and Elemental," Bethany explained. "I see. How would you like to join me in this endeavor? It'll be rewarding, and you'll get to interact with many different beings and thier magical capabilities," "Join you? I... I thought you were looking for researchers," Bethany tilted her head. "I was, but I've never interacted with people from Thedas before. I'm familiar with how magi were treated on your world. It would give a new look at something I've dealt with before. On Dominaria, magi were feared as much as they were respected. Since you've come from a place where magic was solely feared, it would give me a chance to see a much different side when experimenting," Slantai said. "What makes you think I have anything insightful to offer? There are plenty of magi from Thedas," Bethany said. "The fact that you are so reluctant to accept where many other young mages would do so right away is cause enough. I'll see you in Glaxon's office tomorrow morning," Slantai said. After a cordial nod, he departed. "Good day." "Wait just a minute. You can't just-," Bethany trailed off as the doctor strode off. She chewed her lower lip and gave an exasperated sigh. She would need to consult the Overseer about the newcomer's decision. Bethany glanced once more at where the doctor had disappeared off to, then shuffled past other magi toward Glaxon's office. III. Construction of Koftia had gone quite smoothly since the transition from Earthern District had occurred. There was a permanent Earthern base on the moon, and former Paragon Le was enjoying himself thoroughly. The Koftian Planetary Watch was currently the overall protectors of the planet, but the troops provided by Earthern District were invaluable at policing the budding moon's civilization. In addition, they were contracted to help miners keep the cortosis nodes flowing. Just a standard month after settlement, rich deposits of cortosis were discovered on Koftia. Though the Koftia cortosis was unlike the metal used on Faraway, it was enriched with salvaged DA tech in order to mimic its properties. The newly created cortosis metals were used to create shuttles and starfighters with greater structural integrity.